From prior art related to the analyzed field, the closest analog by a set of features to the claimed invention is an acoustic system comprising a housing, wherein the inner surface does not contain ribs, which is made a continuous round body—spheroid, ovaloid, or ellipsoid of revolution, such that the inside surface of the housing, defining the empty volume inside, closely matches the outside surface, while the inner volume is connected to the external environment by openings where, at the least, one of which serves as a mount for the loudspeaker, moreover the housing is made from isotropic material obtained from a mixture of hardened synthetic cohesion material and solid mineral fillers (EP 1220568A2 MKP: H04R 1/28, publ. 29 Dec. 2000).
The claimed invention matches a known acoustic system along the following set of essential features, namely, including a housing implemented as a three-dimensional body, such that the outer surface does not have ribs and the inner volume contains a cavity with surface equidistant from the outer surface and contains a minimum of one opening.
However, the known acoustic system does not provide the technical results of the claimed invention, which is due to the properties of the material from which it is prepared—a mixture of hardened synthetic cohesion material and solid mineral fillers, which have isotropic properties that are characterized by identical mechanical properties, such as hardness, in all directions, and the use of large mass and dimensions of this type of design for eliminating parasitic acoustic resonances generated from the side of the loudspeaker, which is mounted in the housing,